


Pygmalion

by OldMyth



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Moodboard & prompt of a Pygmalion AU.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Pygmalion

Magnus was a sculptor from the island of Genosha. He is said to have fallen in love with the marble image of a young male which he himself had made, and therefore prayed to Aphrodite to breathe life into it. In answer to his prayers, the statue was brought to life and Magnus married his beloved.


End file.
